


Wishes

by Kalloway



Category: The Safe-Keepers Series - Sharon Shinn
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wishes come true.
Relationships: Fiona/Reed (Safe-Keepers Series)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'stranger'

They could not pretend to be strangers, of course, nor truly deny the life they'd shared together. 

Everything was a little... stranger, Fiona thought, once Reed had returned from Lowford and she had returned from the royal city. She had been there longer than intended, but she'd been so busy and then some bad weather delayed her further. 

Yet once they'd hugged each other, lingering close, they'd fallen into comfortable conversation... 

It was the first of many that had led to more, to kisses and touches and all things improper. 

Perhaps it should have felt stranger... 

...these wishes come true.


End file.
